The present invention relates to a security system. One embodiment of the invention comprises a security system having a mobile apparatus that can alert the user of a potential security breach at a particular location of the user's residence.
There exist various systems for improving or maintaining the security of a residence, office or other building. A common problem with such existing systems is unintended alarm activations caused by movement of persons or pets within a residence who are not intruders, but rather occupants of the residence. Once activated, often the user cannot deactivate the alarm and prevent police or other emergency responders from being unnecessarily called to the residence. Such unintended activations can be costly and inconvenient.
Also, many existing security systems require the user to subscribe to and pay a monthly fee to maintain the system. However, many people interested in improving their home's security are unable or uninterested in committing to an ongoing monthly subscription expense.